Creatures of Habit
by battledroid56767
Summary: A day in the life of some of your (but lets be honest , my) favorite characters staring with the new trilogy and maybe later other parts of the star wars cannon, this is my first fic so reviews and tips appreciated


**Salutations fellow Star Wars fans, I was on the way back from winter vacation when I decided I could make something out of the random nonsense things running through my head. So here we are, this is my first piece of fanfiction so reviews and the like are much appreciated, but exactly will this be? Simple really, this will be a collection of one-off vignettes (fancy I know) that showcase the normal daily routines of some of the many characters from a galaxy far far away told from the PoV of a nature documentary narrator. Lots of light reading, head-canon and some swearing to come. Without further ado**

A Very General Morning

You might not expect the sound of music to be the first thing one of the most powerful men in the galaxy would choose to listen to as he rises each day precisely three and a half hours after he goes to sleep, but while he may be utterly ruthless and devoted to the First Order, Armitage Hux does not enjoy much aside from the occasional opportunity to mock his rival Kylo Ren and the resonant sounds of ancient military marches. You won't find anything from the Coruscant top 100 or any or any Jizz here. Ever since young Armitage Hux studied military history back at the academy on Arkanis he held fond memories of the physical, not holographic, book on old composers his teacher had gifted him all those years ago. So twice each day when Armitage Hux wakes you may be lucky enough to catch a snippet of music in the otherwise silent command corridor.

General Hux's a very precise man to say the least. He wakes up each day at 0530 hours and by 0535 he has used the shower and redressed donning his undergarments (briefs and an undershirt in black of course) before brushing his teeth, strangely avoiding looking in the mirror without a shirt on something to do with his "blinding" skin tone as Kylo Ren says to his face and stormtroopers murmur in their barracks. The General slicks back his hair and grabs some mini bacta wipes, a necessity when your superiors are fond of throwing you around like a ragdoll.

Being a general has its perks he muses, not many on the ship have running water relying on sonic booths to clean themselves. It's a short walk from the lavatory across the living room sparsely furnaced with an exotic desk and a small table for dining to a modest closet. "Thank god Kylo hasn't ripped apart the central heating" foregoing one of his imposing greatcoats for his standard glossy black uniform. Making sure not to wrinkle anything he pulls on his belt and then his gloves, right then left, and straightens his cap. He carefully grabs his personal firearm, a modified _SE-44C_ highly stable and coded to his fingerprint. "I don't want any old spice user claiming to have killed my son with his own blaster" were his father's words when he presented his son the gift after he had graduated from the academy along with a wrist chronometer handmade in black and silver metal worth more than most hardworking civilians make in a year. But after a quick breakfast an officers ration bar and a fruit juice that chronometer read 0550, it was time to go.

The click clack of boots on the durasteel floor of the _Resurgent_ class _Finalizer_ may have lost any meaning to General Hux but not so much to his underlings and as he exited the command level far earlier than most of his peers he was greeted by two stormtroopers standing at attention "Good morning Sir, do you require an escort to the bridge?" "No that's quite alright I can manage myself… DB-1292" Hux dismissed the pair and made his way to the officers turbolifts steeling himself and his mind for the day ahead, with brats like Kylo Ren about it was best to be prepared… as the doors opened a tired Lieutenant Mitaka fell in line behind the General giving him a prompt report on what had happened during his slumber. Suffice to say not much had occurred, the _Finalizer_ was currently on patrol on a First order controlled trade route in the mid rim.

The first few hours had gone without a hitch and the dawn crew had transitioned to the day crew who had instantly taken over the normal bridge operation under Armitage's careful watch. It was about 1045 when a minor proximity alarm was triggered lieutenant mitaka jumped at the sound but Hux turned to one of the technicians "who or what is traveling at sublight speed on a restricted route!?" "Sir they appear to be smugglers sir!" on technician "Well of course they are you idiot but what are there numbers? What are they flying?" Hux barked the last part and a startled comms officer replied " one _Consular_ class frigate , two Seinar Fleet gunboats, stolen, several Z95-Headhunters what appears to be some ancient _RZ-1 A-wings_ " "then what are you waiting for? Get some TIE fighters in the out there and open a commlink. NOW" "Sir yes sir!" the poor girl began fiddling with her terminal and gave a thumbs to indicate that the link had been made "This is Captain Alberti of the _Tamsah_ we are delivering medical supplies to refugees from the hosnian system. We seek only to deliver our supplies." "your ships are stolen property, they are flying restricted space and several of your light fighters sport resistance markings, do you think me to be an idiot captain? Hux spat into the command deck looking out the plasteel windows onto the rag tag fleet ahead. "I think you are a reasonable man General and you know our ships pose no threat to-" "Sir, frigate engines charging to jump, shields have been activated!" "Good, they'll be shielding their engines target ion cannons towards the flank!" Armitage turned to the one who had made the call promising "I'll remember this."

in a flurry a wing of TIE fighters moved into attack formations, the headhunters being no match for their deadly accuracy. Just then the gun boats had began turning charging their weapon systems "fire starboard turbolaser batteries blast them to space dust, I don't want a scratch on my ship when this is over!" a flurry of harsh green light lasted for the span of about 2 minutes Mitaka covering his face at the sight and Hux with what to focused people would appear a small amount of foam at the corner of his mouth.

Outside the pressurized walls of the Star destroyer once the roar of twin ion engines had died down was almost peaceful, the loyal first order gunners had fulfilled Armitage's promise to atomize the poor gunboats. The conditioned tie fighter pilots had mostly came out of their gunfights on top and while there were some unfortunate losses of starfighters the pilots would be happy to know their sacrifices were not in vain when the disabled _Consular_ class Charger c75 was maneuvered by 'tractor beam into one of the many hangers and, once a team of storm troopers had subdued the crew, into the waiting hands of a very unhappy General Armitage Hux.

"Captain Alberti, how nice of you to join us" Hux said smiling to the man held securely by two stormtroopers who took the liberty of forcing him to his knees when the General addressed him " I have to say these are quite some medical supplies."he mused looking into one of the crates the storm troopers had unloaded filled to the brim with E-11 blasters "they will cure the galaxy of the disease that is the Fi-" Armitage landed a fierce slap to the prisoners face "take this man down to interrogation, I want to know where he got these and I want to know yesterday!" the pair heeded his order dragging the man between them.

"I hear you might need an interrogator?" the distorted voice may have struck fear in the hearts of many but one does not rise to the position of general without learning to control their emotions. "I have no idea how someone of your stature manages to approach so silently" he muttered not bothering to look at the Master of the Knights of Ren, not that they ever did much anyway (come on Disney) "Your work taking down that fleet was… adequate I suppose I will have to wait to report on another one of your failures to the Supreme Leader" Kylo replied in a tone he hoped sounded nonchalant and powerful but only served to rankle the General who resorted to mentioning his favorite event "Don't you need to train, that desert rat is still out there, don't want to be bit again." he replied glibly. Seeing no clear verbal option Kylo, as he does, simply threw Hux across the hanger into a tie fighter and when Hux didn't get up he stormed off. "emo bastard" Hux yelled within his head happly noting Kylo wincing at the volume "teaches him right damn telekinetic freak" he muttered ignoring the stormtrooper offering him a hand getting himself up and wiping his upper lip with a bacta wipe and returned to the bridge for an uneventful dusk shift returning to his room at 2100

He spent the first hour filing reports at his desk as promised recommending the technician from earlier for promotion, his crew may find him demanding but he liked to think he was fair. His dinner was usually more substantial than his quick breakfast and mess hall lunch, being prepared by a culinary droid fresh each day. "May as well celebrate a successful operation" filling a glass from a liquor cabinet with some vibrant Eriaduan scotch, coincidentally a favorite of a highly notable imperial administrator. The next hour and a half of his nightly routine involved reading countless reports from supply levels to personnel complaints. Finally at 2345 he returns every to where it was the day before and retired, ready to repeat everything in the new day.

 **Hope you found that enjoyable and easy enough to read I will probably stick to evil doers for now but after that should I keep with the new trilogy or add some prequel/OT shinanigens too?**

 **Until the next time, stay shiny** **hint hint**


End file.
